


King Harry - The Powerful

by AsthraPolaris



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry goes to Narnia, King Harry the powerful, Not Anymore, a not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Harry goes to Narnia way before Hogwarts, save the place, love the people, is treated like a human been, becomes king of Narnia...





	King Harry - The Powerful

*Harry cupboard have a special kind of wood, not that the Dursleys knew

*Harry was four the first time his cupboard lead him in a kind of portal of another world

*He believed all the time that was a dream so didn’t bat an eye at the talking animals and the magic

*He save the kingdom by a accident by grabing a ball of energy that only a inocent could have picked and cut of the bad guy source of power

*He didn’t stay too much this time, but loved the friends and the land and the food that he could eat anytime

*The next time he traveled he was nine and was very awere that wasn’t a dream

*Harry trained with swords and when the Narnian notice that he did magic, they trained him, some of the magic he learne from Aslan himself

*Aslan also toke care of the nasty magic in his scar, with gave Harry a mind more clear and a boost of power

*Harry was a unusual visitor of Narnia, because no one was with him and the sons of Adam usually come with company

*He did the job required for Aslan anyway, defeating a evil king and sorceror, becoming himself a king of Narnia

*He was a fair and loved king who ruled Narnia for years, Harry was know as King Harry, the Powerful, a power used always in defense of the weak

*He come back to private drive eventually, but once a king of Narnia, always a king of Narnia, so he was different, regal, assured of himself and with knowledge of his magic

*He use his magic not to harm the Dursleys, although they deserved, but to ensure that the abuse stop

*He is surprised about hogwarts and everything, but this Harry is a king, not a horcrux, with years of magical training, other kind of magic but magic nonetheless

*How Hogwarts and the wizard world would react to this Harry? How this Harry would react to them?

*The prophecy is still valid, but the power he knows not isn’t only love, its a love fuelled with Narnian magic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I love the idea and couldn't find it nowhere so... Maybe I will do this with the Hogwarts years, maybe not. My level of english cannot do justice do this idea...


End file.
